Reese post
Reese woke up to the blaring ring of his alarm clock, he was up earlier then usual. He groaned inwardly and slowly got off the floor-he had never liked beds and had recently begun sleeping on the floor. A quick look at his now silenced alarm clock showed that it it was about 5:00am, he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up then walked over to his closet and took out a pair of running shoes. Still not completely awake he stumbled a little bit as he walked down the stairs. His run took him about an hour and thirty minutes. At first he had just ran to get back into shape after the accident. But after a while he began enjoying the time it gave him to think. After Reese was done with his run he jogged back upstairs and took a quick shower. Reese had become infamous in the family for taking uber long showers, which usually took up all the hot water. As Reese finished up his shower he hummed a little tune, and quickly dried off. He had already chosen his cloths and put them on the toilet seat. He put on a simple shirt with a cola logo along with jeans and a leather jacket. After he got dressed he looked at himself in the large mirror that was in his room. Some might have taken this as a sign of vanity, but it wasn't he was just making sure that he'd remembered to do up his fly and put his shirt on the right way. Reese had never been a breakfast person, so he simple grabbed two peanut butter clif bars. As he's grabbing the clif bars he can hear Selena and Robin trampling down the stairs followed by there very sleepy and slightly disheveled father."Hey, you leaving for school?" he said. "Mhm" Reese replied not even bothering to look at the older man. His stepfather was nice but he wasn't really in the mood to talk "alright just remember that your moms coming home today, so make sure you're home on time" Reese nodded in understanding "k" is all he said. To make sure there wouldn't be an awkward silence Reese made a beeline for the front door. Reese usually walked to school. He liked the fresh air and it gave him more time to think. His first class was with Mrs. Meiman. As Reese strolled into campus and he knew he was going to be late so he quickly deposited his backpack into his locker before going to the front office for a late pass. Thankfully he wasn't terribly late so she didn't make a big fuss about giving him a pass and he quickly made his way to Mrs. Meiman's class when he entered the classroom she said "Do you have a pass" he nodded and handed her the pass. She accepted it and motioned for him to take a seat in the back,since those were the only seats left. Reese silently took the only seat left next to a boy who he had never noticed before. Now that he though of it he had seen this guy around before, his name was Leigh or Lenon something with an L. He wasn't sure, to be honest he hadn't really noticed Leigh till now. As he got a better look at him he noticed he was quite handsome. His hair was messy but it had that kinda purposeful mess that some people gave there hair. The kid had an ear-bud in his ear but you could tell he was listening to the lesson. Reese kinda wanted to introduce himself but he didn't feel now was the right time, maybe after class...or never, he wasn't really into socializing anyway.